Mon amour éternel
by Kairy Dream
Summary: Une année et demi est passée, Naru est de retour pour continuer SPR là où il l'a laissé, et avouer ses sentiments à Mai. Et si il avait raison le jour du rejet, si Mai ne l'aimait pas en réalité … mais qu'il avait tort en pensant que ses sentiments étaient pour Eugène.
1. Une année de changement

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Mon amour éternel**

 ** **Résumé:**** **Une année et demi est passée, Naru est de retour pour continuer SPR là où il l'a laissé, et avouer ses sentiments à Mai. Et si il avait raison le jour du rejet, si Mai ne l'aimait pas en réalité … mais qu'il avait tort en pensant que ses sentiments étaient pour Eugène.**

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une année de changement**

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Naru se sentit anxieux pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Il se trouvait dans un avion en direction du Japon, prêt à continuer la vie qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. Il avait pris une grande décision lorsque qu'il était en Angleterre, il se sentait enfin prêt à avancer dans sa vie. Il avait mis du temps a convaincre ses parents de le laisser voler de ses propres ailes, même si il allait diriger la branche japonaise de l'entreprise de son père.

Les seuls conditions de cette liberté, étaient qu'ils devaient passer les fêtes chez ses parents et que Lin veille sur lui jusqu'à ses 21 ans, le temps qu'il devienne réellement autonome. Bien que cela l'embêter de devoir faire des allez retours en Angleterre, il fut secrètement content de avoir Lin a ses cotés.

Avant d'embarquer dans l'avion, il avait prévenu tous les membres de son ancienne équipe mis a part Mai, de son souhait rouvrir SPR et qu'il souhaitait vivement les voir retravailler pour lui. Il leur avait même demandé de garder cette information secrète à Mai, car il souhaitait lui faire une surprise.

Maintenant, l'avion se préparait a se poser sur le sol, et Naru ne savait toujours pas comment abordé Mai depuis … depuis le rejet assez cruel qu'il lui avait fait subir. Mai lui avait dit que cela allait mieux et lui avait demandé d'oublier sa déclaration quand il était parti. Mais le sourire peu convaincant qu'elle portait sur son visage ce jour-là, lui faisait mal au cœur.

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Naru et Lin avait prit un taxi depuis l'aéroport, les conduisant a leur ancien appartement de fonction, se trouvant a coté des anciens locaux de la société SPR. Madoka était parti avant eux au Japon, afin de préparer l'appartement pour leur arrivée, et surtout pour la futur réunion des anciens membres de SPR.

Quand il traversa la porte d'entrée, arrivant directement dans le salon, il fut étonné de voir l'ensemble des ses anciens collègues réuni pour lui souhaitait la bienvenue au Japon.

''Bon retour au pays du soleil levant !'' s'écria Yasu en jetant des confettis.

''Bon retour au Japon Naru.'' fit Masako en se montrant moins collante qu'a leur dernière rencontre, tenant le bras au jeune prêtre.

''J'espère que votre frère est en paix.'' dit John en lui donnant un sourire réconfortant. ''Je prierais pour lui.''

''Tu as bien grandis en un an !'' s'écria Bô en inspectant Naru.

''Tu es devenu bien plus séduisant qu'avant.'' dit Ayako en roucoulant.

Bô marmonna une insulte envers Ayako, qui l'avait bien très bien entendu, et qui continua lui répondre de la même manière. Naru souffla a l'idée qu'aucun des deux n'avaient réellement changé durant ces longs mois d'absence. Par contre, il réalisa que Masako ne semblait plus avoir des vues sur lui, mais sur un certain prêtre inconscient des intentions de la jeune fille.

Ils discutèrent longtemps sur ce qu'il avait fait durant cette période d'absence et sur les cas que le groupe avait fait en son absence. Naru et Lin furent surpris de savoir que Mai n'avait plus participé a un cas depuis son départ, et semblait mettre de la distance entre elle et sa famille de substitution. Seulement Ayako protestait que Mai ne faisait que rattraper son retard scolaire et n'avait pas le temps a voyager a travers le Japon a cause des examens qu'elle avait cette année.

''Alors comment tu explique, que même ses examens passés, elle refuse encore de nous accompagner sur un cas ?'' rétorqua Bô.

''Elle ne connaissait pas encore ses résultats, c'était normal qu'elle cherche a faire bonne impression auprès de son école au cas où elle devrait passer un rattrapage.'' s'expliqua Ayako. ''En plus, maintenant comme elle est en dernière année, son école est devenu bien plus strict envers ses notes et ses absences.''

''Je me souviens plus le nombre de fois où Mai m'a supplié que je l'aide a mieux comprendre ses cours.'' souffla Yasu. ''Heureusement que cela n'a durer qu'un petit mois, sinon c'est ma propre scolarité que je mettais en péril.''

''Et moi, quand elle me demandait des conseils pour vaincre le stresse et le trac durant ses oraux.'' rajouta Masako.

''Ou quand je la forçais a venir au l'orphelinat de l'église pour être sur qu'elle mange durant ses révisions.'' avoua John. ''Une fois j'ai du lui arraché un manuel de cours des mains et le mettre sous clé, pour qu'elle accepte enfin d'aller dormir.''

''Peut-être, mais avec tous ces moments passé avec elle, cela aurait du nous faire rapprocher d'elle et non l'éloigner.'' se plaina Bô.

''En fait, c'est quand elle est rentrée en dernière année de lycée, qu'elle a coupé tout contact avec nous.'' avoua Yasu en peine.

Naru et Lin furent surpris par ses révélations concernant Mai et pensèrent qu'une année et demi d'absence pouvait en changer des choses. Aucun des deux n'aurait pensé une seul seconde que Mai devienne si sérieuse concernant ces études, Naru plaisantait souvent sur le fait que Mai soit condamné a rester sa secrétaire a vie afin de vivre de ses propres moyens et non des aides gouvernementales concernant son statut d'orpheline.

''Si je me souviens bien, Mai a sa remise des diplômes aujourd'hui a 14h, son école m'a envoyé une lettre pour me prévenir.'' déclara innocemment le prêtre. ''Cela pourrait être une belle surprise pour elle de la surprendre là-bas.''

''C'est une excellente idée !'' s'écria Yasu joyeusement. ''Cela m'étonne que ce soit pas moi qui ai eu l'idée !''

''Et comme ça, on pourra lui montrer qu'on restera toujours près d'elle malgré son éloignement.'' dit Ayako en souriant.

''Je présume que je dois venir avec vous.'' soupira Naru en pensant aux hordes de lycéenne qui risquait de rencontrer.

''Tu n'as pas le choix après le rejet que tu as fait subir à Mai.'' lui chuchota Masako derrière sa manche.

Naru sentit un frisson en voyant les ondes négatives venant de la médium, il comprit vite qu'elle n'avait plus aucun respect ou sentiment positif le concernant suite a sa manière de rejeter Mai. Par contre il ne s'attendait pas que Masako défende Mai, car elles n'ont jamais vraiment été sur la même longueur d'ondes depuis qu'elles se connaissaient.

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Mai se trouvait dans une salle au sein de son école, se préparant a la futur cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Elle avait été choisi pour représenter sa promotion a cause de son parcours et sa situation personnelle. L'école allait profité du fait qu'elle était une orpheline qui continuait a se battre afin d'obtenir un meilleur avenir pour son futur déjà sombre, pour faire d'elle un exemple.

Le directeur lui avait offert les frais de scolarité, ainsi qu'une chambre spacieuse a l'internat, en échange de quoi Mai devait être leur pion pour remonter l'image de l'école. Même si Mai savait qu'elle n'aurait plus de contrôle sur sa vie durant une année entière, c'était une chance pour elle d'évoluer, d'enfin devenir autre chose que l'orpheline de l'école qu'on regarde en pitié.

Elle accepta leur proposition, car elle voyais bien plus d'avantage que d'inconvénient au début. Elle était nourrie et logée, le directeur lui versait un argent de poche assez généreux chaque mois. Sans compter qu'elle avait accès a tout les livres qu'elle souhaitait et a des cours supplémentaires afin de rattraper son retard et prendre autant d'avance qu'elle voulait sur les autres élèves, en plus de devenir la présidente du conseil des élèves.

Bien sur par la suite, tous ces fait et gestes étaient contrôlés et surveillés, même ses sorties en dehors de l'établissement étaient extrêmement limités, elle se devait d'être digne de ce privilège. Durant les grandes vacances, elle est resté chez sa professeur de musique, qui avait réussi a convaincre le directeur, que si elle savait joué de plusieurs instruments tout en montrant de la grâce, cela augmenterait le morale des élèves durant l'appel du matin. Depuis, elle jouait soit du piano, soit du violon, ou encore de la flûte traversière tout les lundis matins, encourageant ainsi ses camarades a commencer une nouvelle semaine de bonne humeur.

Quand elle pensait enfin avoir ses vacances de Noël, ce sont les professeurs d'Histoire-géo et d'Anglais, un couple très gentille, qui avaient décidé de la faire participer a leur voyage caritative en Afrique du Sud. Elle mentirait si elle disait que le voyage était une très belle expérience, mais elle regrettait de n'avoir pas pu aider John et sa paroisse pour la fête de Noël.

Finalement elle avait fini par comprendre que des sacrifices doivent être faits si on veut changer et être une personne respectable. Grâce a ce marché, Mai était passé du moyenne misérable à une moyenne maximal en l'espace d'une année, prouvant a la futur génération de lycéen, que les efforts payent toujours et que l'espoir ne disparaît jamais.

Elle se devait d'être parfaite durant la cérémonie, elle portait tant de pression sur ses épaules, beaucoup de personne comptait sur elle, considérant qu'elle était l'incarnation parfaite de l'élève modèle, et du chemin que devait suivre ses kouhais.

Elle souffla doucement pour évacuer son stress, et regarda par la fenêtre le ciel bleu. Cela l'apaiser de voir que l'environnement était si calme. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, laissant le vent souffler sur son visage et dans sa chevelure. Mais sa pause fut de courte durée, sa professeur de mathématique venait de rentrer dans sa chambre afin de l'aider a s'habiller du kimono que le directeur voulait qu'elle porte.

 _Plus qu'un dernier acte, et je serais enfin libre._

 ** _\\\/\\\/\\\/_**

 ** _Voici une de mes premières histoires écrites … enfin plutôt idée, car j'ai du changer certaine partie et corriger les incohérences présent dans l'histoire d'origine. Mais bon l'importance c'est qu'elle vous plaise !_**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	2. Le discours

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Mon amour éternel**

 ** **Résumé:**** **Une année et demi est passée, Naru est de retour pour continuer SPR là où il l'a laissé, et avouer ses sentiments à Mai. Et si il avait raison le jour du rejet, si Mai ne l'aimait pas en réalité … mais qu'il avait tort en pensant que ses sentiments étaient pour Eugène.**

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

 **Chapitre 2 : Le discours**

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Ayako avait réussi a réserver au dernier moment des places pour l'ensemble des membres de SPR dans l'amphithéâtre du lycée de Mai. Malheureusement, ils se trouvaient dans les derniers rangs, et donc Mai risquait de ne pas le voir correctement.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps, avant que les portes ne se referment. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent, ne laissant que les projecteurs allumés montrant la scène. Un homme se présentant comme le principal donna un long discours, avant de laisser la place au lycéen d'honneur, major de sa promo.

Naru vit une jeune fille vêtu d'un magnifique kimono traditionnel de couleur rose pale a motif de fleur de sakura. Son obi était de couleur or quadrillé de de fins traits noirs entouré d'un ruban décoratif blanc. Elle était coiffé d'une tresse lâche tombant légèrement sur son épaule, portant des fleurs dedans. Son maquillage était léger et doux, rendant son visage fin et délicat.

Chacun des ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce, sûrement du fait qu'elle portait des getas en bois brun-cuivré. Sa manière de marcher sur la scène, de poser son regard sur la salle, ou même le doux sourire se trouvant sur ses fines lèvres, tout cela débordait de charisme et de charme. Par sa seule présence, la pièce était silencieuse et captivé.

''Je laisse donc ma place à Taniyama Mai, Présidente du conseil des élèves et Major de sa promo avec une moyenne maximal dans toutes les matières et option proposé par le lycée.'' dit le directeur en quittant la lumière.

La salle applaudissaient la jeune fille, tandis que du coté du gang de SPR, la surprise et le choc se trouvait sur leurs visages. Personne n'avait reconnu Mai, et surtout aucun d'entre eux ne savait pour le titre de Mai pour la cérémonie. Naru ne cacha pas la rougeur se propageant sur ses joues, en réalisant que Mai était devenu encore plus belle qu'avant.

''Je voudrais d'abord vous dire remercier pour vos applaudissements, ils me vont droit au cœur.'' commença Mai en souriant tendrement. ''On m'a demandé de faire un discours et personnellement, j'avoue avoir été surprise par cette soudaine demande venant de M. Kitume, notre cher directeur. Que dire, avant même de rentrer dans cette école, de nombreuses personnes ont jugés que je n'aurais aucun avenir ou tout simplement que j'étais trop stupide pour aller au lycée. Le critère alternant leur jugement ne sont ni mes notes ou encore mon comportement, mais ma situation personnelle qui est a la fois anodine, mais commune dans le monde. Je suis devenu orpheline a l'age de 13 ans, et je ne possédait plus aucune famille vivante a ce moment-là. Aucun orphelinat voulait de moi, et les familles d'accueil qui m'ont reçu, n'ont pas été les plus gentille envers moi. Je pris vite la décision de vivre de mes propres moyens.''

Mai s'arrêta de parler un instant, prenant le temps de respirer comme si elle se sentait bouleversée par ces propres mots.

''Depuis ce moment-là, je n'ai jamais cessé de me battre contre l'adversité.'' dit Mai en posant une main sur son cœur. ''Car je savais que mes parents n'auraient pas voulu me voir pleurer et faiblir. J'ai réussi par miracle a passer au lycée, malgré mes notes médiocres. Et là vous devez vous demandez pourquoi la major de sa promo parle ainsi ? La vie n'est pas facile pour les gens comme moi, je devais travailler parallèlement a mes études si je voulais vivre dans un minimum de confort. Enchaîné lycée et travail a la suite n'aidaient pas vraiment à l'amélioration de mes notes, car je possédait une capacité d'apprentissage assez limité a cette époque. Pendant deux ans, j'ai vécu dans cette routine malsaine, puis peu de temps après mon entrée en dernière année, j'ai réaliser que je pourrais jamais obtenir mon diplôme si je continuais sur cette voie là. Ironiquement, c'est a ce même moment que je ne possédais plus assez d'argent pour subvenir a mes besoins et donc perdu mon logement.''

Mai ferma les yeux et regarda l'ensemble des personnes se trouvant assis devant elle, écoutant son histoire dramatique, les hypnotisant de sa voix et de son charisme. Puis elle se remit a parler.

''Dans ce moment de ma vie, où je ne ressentais que l'envie d'en finir avec ma vie car je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir.'' commença Mai avec un regard douloureux. ''J'ai eu la chance qu'une personne me tende la main, m'aidant à me relever et me faisait réaliser que rien n'était encore décidé pour moi. Cette personne n'est d'autre que M. Kitume, soucieux de l'avenir des ses élèves et du mien, m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux, sa confiance. Savoir qu'une personne croyais en moi, m'a redonné de l'énergie. Je me suis battu afin de rembourser cette confiance qu'il m'offrait aveuglement, et voilà où mes efforts me menèrent … ici en ce moment en train de vous parler.''

Mai eu une petit rire, avant de reprendre son discours.

''Tout cela pour vous dire, que quelque soit votre situation en ce moment, bons ou mauvais élèves, l'avenir reste incertain. Rien, ni personne n'a le droit de vous juger, garder en tête que vous avez l'avenir que vous voulez vous donner, que vos efforts acharnés seront toujours récompensés. Et que surtout, vous pouvez devenir qui vous voulez.'' argumenta Mai en posant ses deux mains sur son cœur. ''Pour finir, je tiens a remercier notre principal, tous nos professeurs, ainsi que vous, mes chères camarades, avec qui j'ai passé une merveilleuse dernière année en votre compagnie. Merci.'' termina Mai en s'inclinant légèrement.

Le reste de la cérémonie se passa normalement, si on oubliait les regards et les murmures concernant Mai de la part des élèves. Ceux se trouvant devant les membres de SPR, semblaient être des amis de Mai car ils ne faisaient que des compliments sur elle.

''Je me souviens quand mes parents ont eu un accident et que je croyais ma vie fini, Taniyama est venu me réconforter, convaincant mes professeurs de me faire passer plus tard mes examens afin que je puisse rendre visite a mes parents a l'hôpital.'' dit un premier.

''C'est vrai qu'elle est tellement gentille et a l'écoute des autres. Au début, beaucoup pensaient qu'elle allait devenir asocial a force de ne voir que les études et non les relations.'' expliqua son amie. ''Mais elle sait gérer son temps, et garde toujours un temps pour nous aider, même si cela doit changer son emploi du temps. Rappelle-toi quand il y a eu cette fille qui voulait sauter du toit, Taniyama n'a pas hésité un seul instant pour escalader la balustrade et lui tendre la main en souriant.''

''Dommage qu'elle soit diplômé cette année, cela va beaucoup me manquer d'avoir une senpai aussi généreuse qu'un ange.'' pleura le premier. ''Je n'ai encore jamais eu le courage de lui avouer mes sentiments.''

''Comme environ 75% de l'école en comptant les profs.'' soupira son amie. ''De toute façon, il y a une rumeur qui dit que notre charmante ange s'est fait briser le cœur, et que depuis elle ne croit plus en l'amour.''

''Bien sur que je le sais, je te rappelle que la rumeur a commencé le jour où Mai avait perdu au jeu du Roi de sa classe et devait parler de ses expériences sentimentales … d'après certains senpais, Taniyama s'est effondrer en larmes en murmurant des excuses, prononçant un nom que personne ne connaissait.'' raconta le garçon.

''Il me semble qu'elle a du être accompagné en urgence a l'infirmerie car elle faisait une crise d'asthme.'' réfléchis la fille. ''Depuis, le sujet n'a jamais été abordé en sa présence.''

''De toute manière, personne ne la mérite, elle est comme une agréable brise de printemps, douce et accueillante, portant une indescriptible odeur floral et un sourire aussi lumineux que le soleil.'' rêva le garçon en s'appuyant sur sa main alors que son regard se portait sur la silhouette retournée de Mai.

''L'amour te rend si poétique.'' taquina sa camarade. ''Dommage que cet amour soit voué à l'échec.''

''Tu sais … le simple fait de la voir heureuse et souriante, comble entièrement mon cœur. Et de toute manière, je suis bien trop pathétique pour penser une seule seconde que cela puisse marcher entre nous.'' avoua le garçon en versant quelques larmes. ''Sa chaleur va me manquer … qui s'inquiéterait pour moi au point de sécher l'école afin de m'accompagner voir ma mère.''

''Je sais que je ne suis pas Taniyama, mais n'oublie pas que tu peux compter sur moi.'' le rassura son amie.

Naru avait tout entendu comme ses collègues, mais une partie de la conversation l'avait rendu mal à l'aise. Savoir que Mai avait autant grandi et évolué, ne le dérangeait pas, il trouvait même que c'était la meilleur chose que Mai ai jamais faite. Par contre, il réalisa que son rejet avait marqué bien plus la jeune fille qu'il ne le pensait.

Un malaise se fit sentir chez ses collègues, qui eux aussi découvraient une nouvelle Mai. Lin était le plus choqué quand il réalisa que la jeune fille attirante sur la scène, était son ancienne collègue qui l'année dernière ressemblait a une gamine. Il pouvait voir qu'elle est devenu une femme forte et charismatique, le genre de personne qu'on suivrait même en enfer juste pour un regard ou un sourire.

Madoka souriait a pleine dent, imaginant déjà la futur conversation avec Luella concernant l'implication de Mai avec Noll. Luella risquait de crier de joie quand elle nous annoncera que son fils a enfin décidez de se caser avec une femme. Même si Naru lui avait pas encore fait sa déclaration, Madoka était certaine qu'avant la fin de la journée, un couple se formerait au sein de SPR.

Le reste du groupe comprirent enfin le comportement de Mai, et ils n'avaient pas du tout pensé qu'elle souffrait toujours de sa situation d'orpheline, qu'elle avait sur ses épaules une pression et des angoisses plus lourdes que ce qu'on imagine pour une jeune fille de 17 ans. Mais dans un autre coté, ils étaient fiers de voir Mai aussi accompli que jamais, savoir qu'elle avait traversé sûrement tant d'épreuve sans eux pour grandir, la rendait admirable.

 ** _\\\/\\\/\\\/_**

 ** _Alors ce chapitre était comment ? Personnellement j'ai totalement réecris le discours avec l'aide de ma mère … c'est ça moquez vous ! Mais j'avais envie d'avoir un envie sur la qualité du discours et si il était poignant et touchant ! Aaahhh, rien d'y penser j'ai le cœur qui s'emballe devant tant d'émotion._**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	3. La dure vérité

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Mon amour éternel**

 ** ** **Résumé:****** ** **Une année et demi est passée, Naru est de retour pour continuer SPR là où il l'a laissé, et avouer ses sentiments à Mai. Et si il avait raison le jour du rejet, si Mai ne l'aimait pas en réalité … mais qu'il avait tort en pensant que ses sentiments étaient pour Eugène.****

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

 **Chapitre 3 : La dure vérité**

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Quand la cérémonie se termina, ils sortirent rapidement pour se positionner a la sortie afin d'être certains de voir Mai. Seulement, de nombreuses personnes sortirent de l'amphithéâtre, et ceux durant longtemps, pourtant Mai n'était pas encore sortie.

Bô inquiet, alla questionner des élèves au hasard pour leur demander où se trouvait Mai. Malheureusement les élèves lui avouèrent que Mai discutant avec les professeurs et le principal, les avaient suivi par l'autre sortie. Après quelques indications pour se repérer dans l'établissement, le groupe de SPR virent enfin la silhouette de Mai de loin.

Mai faisait face a M. Kitume ainsi qu'une dizaine de professeur, mais aucun d'entre ne semblaient parler. Mai les regardait chacun, se demandant la raison de cet entretien loin des yeux curieux.

Yasu allait crier le nom de la jeune fille, mais la main de Lin bloqua son cri, tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Ils regardèrent étrangement Lin, qui leur dit tout simplement de se taire et de se cacher. Trouvant cela drôle, Madoka força vite les autres a se cacher derrière un mur non loin de leur amie.

''Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on ne doit pas être vu.'' donna Lin comme excuse a son comportement.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux lui demandèrent plus d'information sur sa soi disant impression, il entendirent une voix familière parler.

''Pourquoi avez-vous souhaités me voir ?'' demanda poliment Mai avec une voix neutre.

''Mai … non Taniyama-sama, je souhaitais personnellement à vous remercier pour avoir permis à sauver la réputation de mon école.'' déclara M. Kitume en s'inclinant sur le sol. ''Grâce a vous, l'école ne fermera pas ses portes.''

A leurs tours, tous les professeurs s'inclinèrent devant Mai, qui se sentait gêné par leur geste. Ils n'avaient pas été tendre avec elle pendant une année, mais elle comprenait la pression qu'ils ressentaient au fond d'eux.

''Relevez-vous s'il vous plaît !'' s'écria Mai avec un ton ferme mais doux. ''Vous n'avez pas à faire cela !''

''Jamais nous ne pourrions nous excuser pour ce que vous avez du vivre cette année a cause de nous.'' cria le principal en serrant les poings.

Le gang comprit a ce moment-là le mauvais pressentiment de Lin, et devenaient inquiets envers Mai, ce demandant bien ce que le principal parlait, et ce que ces professeurs ont bien pu faire à Mai sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

Mai se tendit en repensant a cette longue année, elle comportait plus de mauvais moments, mais il y avait bien sur des bons. Mai regarda ces personnes qui ont été les maîtres de sa vie, et sourit tendrement.

''Un contrat est un contrat.'' dit tout simplement Mai d'une manière amère et dure.

''Mais …'' tenta de dire un professeur.

''J'ai accepté de 'techniquement' de perdre mon statut d'être humain et de devenir l'objet de vos désirs et de vos ambitions.'' commença Mai avec sagesse. ''Il fallait a tout prix sauver l'école, vos postes étaient en jeu, vous étiez envahi par la peur. J'étais la seule qui ne risquait pas de refuser le marché que vous me proposiez. Je n'avais rien a perdre ...''

''Peut-être, mais nos comportements envers toi afin de faire de toi l'incarnation parfaite de notre éducations, rien n'autorisait nos actions.'' regretta l'une des professeurs.

''Je mentirais si je vous disais que je n'ai pas souffert, que je n'ai pas pleurer en secret.'' dit Mai en regardant le ciel. ''Mais en échange, vous m'avez offert un toit, de la nourriture, de l'argent, toutes les connaissances et le savoir que vous aviez a m'offrir, une nouvelle voie pour l'avenir… et pour ça, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant.''

''Comment peux-tu nous pardonné ?'' demanda le principal surpris.

''Mon pardon …'' ri Mai en souriant méchamment. ''Aucun d'entre vous n'est digne de recevoir mon pardon …''

''Nous en avons conscience Taniyama-sama.'' dit une femme agenouillée devant elle.

''Cependant … vous avez ma reconnaissance … Vous avez été là pour moi, pour faire de moi une personne respectable.'' dit Mai. ''Bien qu'a l'origine, ce n'était que pour l'école, a mes yeux, c'était un cadeau tombé du ciel.''

''Taniyama- sama, nous sommes encore désolés.'' dirent l'ensemble des enseignants.

''Arrêtez avec le sama ! Vous n'avez fait que votre travail, et j'ai fait le mien, acceptez de suivre n'importe ordre et directive que vous me donniez.'' souffla Mai pour calmer sa colère, mais laissant un sourire triste sur le visage. ''Vous savez … certains sacrifices sont nécessaire pour avancer. Si on me proposait de nouveau ce marché à l'université, j'accepterais sans hésiter … durant mon discours je ne mentais pas, personne ne peux imaginer ce qu'on ressent quand on est orphelin et que personne ne veux de vous aider ou vous tendre la main … bien sur il y aura des gens qui me tendront la main, qui m'aidera mais a quel prix, celui de leur être enchaîné, dépendant d'eux ?'' Mai eut un rire avec un ton vide. ''Personne ne peux remplacer mes parents, personne ne peux avoir la prétention de me dire ce qui est bien pour moi, je suis le seul juge de ma vie et j'en fais ce que j'en veux … cette année m'a fait réaliser que je serais capable de n'importe quoi juste pour me faire une place dans cette putain de société … Alors s'il vous plaît accepter mes remerciements pour cette année, j'ai beaucoup appris et grandis grâce a vous tous, car autant vous m'avez utilisé, je me suis servis de vous.'' termina Mai en souriant de manière sombre, faisait frissonner ses interlocuteurs.

Mai se retourna, prête a partir, quand un bras lui attrapa le poignet, pour l'empêcher de partir. Alors qu'elle se retournait pour voir que les professeurs partirent, ne laissant que le principal avec elle.

''Je dois encore te dire quelque chose.'' dit-il en lui lâchant le poignet.

Mai ne dit rien, croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils, elle se doutait déjà de ce qu'il allait lui dire, mais hocha la tête pour l'inviter a continuer sur sa lancée.

''Durant toute cette année, je me suis attaché a toi … je suis tombé amoureux de toi Taniyama Mai.'' avoua le principal honteux, mais continua de parler pour ne pas entendre son rejet. ''Bien sur, je suis tombé amoureux d'une fausse Mai, la Mai docile et obéissante, souriant sans jamais se plaindre. Toujours a l'écoute, et respectant chacune de mes directives, mais je me suis retenu de penser a toi d'une manière romantique, tu es l'une de mes élèves et tu le restera dans mon cœur. Je souhaitais mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit. J'espère que tu trouveras ton âme sœur rapidement, tu mérite d'être heureuse.''

Mai ne dit rien, écoutant en silence l'aveu, comprenant un peu les sentiments que l'homme avait développé envers elle. La seule chose qu'elle ressenti de faire, c'était de serrer le principal dans ses bras. Ce dernier versait quelques larmes, il était enfin soulagé de savoir son école sauvé, ses amis et collègues hors de danger, et tout ça grâce a un ange du nom de Taniyama Mai.

''Merci … merci d'avoir sauvé mon école …'' pleura le principale dans les bras de Mai.

L'équipe de SPR furent pour le moins surpris par le suite des événements, dire qu'au départ, ils venaient juste faire une surprise a Mai. Ils était tellement choqué par les mots de leur Mai, qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé, ni réagi quand les déclarations ont été dites. Aucun d'entre ne savait pour les souffrances qu'elle gardait pour elle, pour ses craintes concernant l'avenir, et encore moins pour sa part d'ombre.

Maintenant ils découvraient que Mai et son école avaient passé une sorte de contrat machiavélique, faisait de Mai leur outil, perdant toute liberté juste pour leur projet. Le principal profitait de son statut d'orpheline en sachant que Mai ne pourrait se défendre contre eux si elle voulait les poursuivre en justice.

Mai avait du changer en conséquence, elle semblait plus sage dans ses paroles mais il y avait toujours de l'amertume et de la dureté dans sa douce voix, lui donnant un air d'adulte responsable. Même sa posture et ces gestes montraient que Mai était devenu charismatique et importante.

En parlant de cette dernière, ils remarquèrent qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans leur champ de vision et s'inquiétèrent pour elle. Allez-t-elle bien ? Est-ce que Mai voulait leur parler de tout ça ? Ou allez-t-elle les fuir comme elle le faisait depuis un an déjà ?

Ils la cherchèrent, demandant des informations sur elle a tous les élèves qu'ils croisaient. Certains étaient rétissant a leur parler alors que d'autres se contentaient de répondre brièvement. Finalement, ils retrouvèrent sa trace, et la virent rentrer en courant dans l'un des internats, sûrement celui où se trouvait sa chambre.

Par contre, cette partie de l'établissement n'autorisait pas les étrangers, il fallait avec une carte pour passer la porte. Naru commençait en avoir marre d'attendre pour voir Mai, et se demandait si il ne pouvait pas la voir un autre jour. Seulement l'insistance de Madoka et Ayako étaient si fortes, que les garçons durent céder.

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Mai était heureuse d'avoir eu son diplôme, ce jour sera marqué dans sa mémoire toute sa vie. Elle avait tenu bon, et maintenant elle pouvait librement choisir l'université de son choix. Seulement elle était en proie a des doutes et des hésitations. Heureusement qu'elle avait encore du temps pour faire ses vœux.

Elle ôta à la hâte son kimono, afin d'enfiler une tenue plus confortable. Une fois qu'elle mis une robe a capuche sans manche de couleur blanche avec un short noir, elle enfila des bas rayés blanc/noir avec des baskets a motif d'étoile. Elle prit sa sacoche avec son portable et son porte-monnaie, se préparant a fêter son diplôme dans un bar avec ses amis du conseil des étudiants.

''Mai, fais attention, y'avait un drôle de groupe qui traîne dans l'école et je crois les avoir vu attendre en bas de notre dortoir. Certains élèves m'ont dit qu'ils ont posé des questions sur toi.'' la prévenu sa voisine de chambre en la croisant. ''Heureusement, les professeurs ont pu les chasser.''

''T'inquiète pas ! Je suis ceinture noire d'aïkido !'' ri Mai en montrant ses bras finement musclés.

 ** _\\\/\\\/\\\/_**

 ** _J'avais envie de montrer une nouvelle Mai, bien plus forte et charismatique, sans compter qu'elle savait jouer avec les situations, sachant se montrer froide ou adulte. En clair, j'ai voulu faire de Mai une opportuniste qui se bat pour elle et seulement elle._**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	4. La Fem-Naru

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Mon amour éternel**

 ** ** **Résumé:****** ** **Une année et demi est passée, Naru est de retour pour continuer SPR là où il l'a laissé, et avouer ses sentiments à Mai. Et si il avait raison le jour du rejet, si Mai ne l'aimait pas en réalité … mais qu'il avait tort en pensant que ses sentiments étaient pour Eugène.****

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

 **Chapitre 4 : La Fem-Naru**

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Le groupe de SPR se trouvait dans un parc, assis chacun sur des bancs en face a face. Seul deux personnes étaient assisse sur le sol en position seiza.

''Je pourrais savoir comment on a fini par se faire expulser ?'' demanda froidement Naru en regardant les principaux coupables : Bô et Yasu.

''C'est la faute de Yasu, si il ne s'était mis a dire aux passants qu'il avait été l'amant de Mai, on aurait pas du fuir pour éviter de se faire fracasser.'' râla Bô en pointant Yasu du doigt.

''Tu peux parler ! Tu as raconté partout que Mai était ta sœur et que cela te manquait de ne plus la serrer dans tes bras !'' s'écria Yasu en lançant un regard noir a son faux amour. '' Ils t'ont pris pour un pervers qui visait Mai. Heureusement que personne n'a appelé la police.''

''Eh oh ! On se calme tout les deux !'' s'écria Ayako en se levant. ''Vous êtes tout le deux en faute ! Si vous aviez suivi notre exemple, on serait peut-être avec Mai en ce moment.''

''Tu pense vraiment qu'on a une tête de représentant d'université ?'' questionna Bô perplexe.

''J'ai entendu que Mai est une très bonne musicienne, tu aurais pu te passer pour un chercheur de talent, tandis que toi Yasu, avec tes connaissances en histoires ancienne, tu pouvais largement te faire passer pour un jeune professeur.'' rétorqua Masako en foudroyant les deux idiots.

''Maintenant, on fait comment pour reprendre contact avec Mai, car je vous rappelle qu'elle n'a plus de portable depuis un an, et qu'elle ne possède sûrement pas d'ordinateur.'' demanda John.

''Franchement, j'en ai aucune idée.'' avoua Naru en se levant. ''Pour l'instant, rentrons au bureau, nous avons encore beaucoup de travail pour remettre SPR en marche.''

''Et abandonné Mai !'' s'écria Bô.

''Si elle apprend que SPR est de nouveau ouvert, elle reviendra.'' conclu Naru en marchant.

''Et si … elle ne voulait pas revenir ?'' dit innocemment John.

''Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?'' rétorqua Madoka en le regardant comme si il venait de dire un truc vraiment idiot.

L'équipe ne put que soupirer, de toute manière Naru avait raison, ils devaient attendre que Mai revienne d'elle-même. Ils étaient sa famille, donc ils n'avaient aucun doute qu'elle reviendrait vers eux, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient.

Sur le chemin pour sortir, une jeune femme qui courrait, bouscula Masako, la faisant tomber sur le sol. La jeune femme se sentit coupable et tendit la main vers Masako pour l'aider a se relever. Quand Masako leva son regard vers la femme pour lui faire une remarque désobligeante, aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, choqué par la femme.

Le femme inconscient de l'état de choc de Masako, lui prit la main et la mis rapidement debout en lui souriant. Puis elle lui ôta toute trace et poussière, et vérifia que Masako ne s'était pas blessée a cause d'elle. Contente de voir que sa victime allait plutôt bien, elle s'excusa en lui faisait un clin d'œil, avant de se remettre a courir dans le parc.

''Masako ça va ?'' demanda Madoka en voyant Masako regarder dans la direction où était parti le femme.

''Je ne sais pas …'' avoua-t-elle en rougissant. ''Je viens de voir une version féminine de Naru … pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru que c'était Naru.''

''Quoi ?!'' s'écria Yasu totalement de la nouvelle. ''Il faut que je la vois absolument !''

''Shounen, tu veux vraiment signer ton arrêt de mort.'' dit Bô en lui montrant l'aura noir de Naru qui commençait vraiment a s'impatienter.

Masako avança pour suivre Naru, mais remarqua qu'elle venait de marcher sur un objet. Elle regarda le sol, pour voir un portefeuille traînant sur le sol. Masako se demandait si il n'appartenait pas la femme ressemblant a Naru. Yasu en profita pour pendre le dit objet et l'ouvrit pour voir une photo de Naru avec des trait plus féminins et des cheveux longs tressés.

''C'est un vrai canon ! Je dois aller a sa rencontre !'' plaisantant Yasu.

''Tu ne vas rien faire du tout.'' ajouta Naru en se frottant les tempes. ''On rentre, on posera ceci a un poste de police.''

''Quoi ! Mais t'es cruel ! Imagine cette pauvre fille, pleurant, cherchant pendant des heures son portefeuille sans succès.'' pleura Yasu en dramatisant. ''Je déclare ouverte la chasse a la fem-Naru !''

Yasu partit en courant a la recherche de cette femme comme si on cherchait un pokémon. Naru souffla et se retourna vers Lin, espérant pouvoir vite rentrer, mais il vit Madoka traîné Lin avec elle pour participer a ce jeu. Vraiment, ils étaient censés être ses gardiens pas l'inverse.

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Mai arriva dans le parc séparant son dortoir de son bar préféré, elle était fatigué de cette longue journée, mais avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais se plaindre et de supporter une grande dose de fatigue. Elle espérait juste traverser tranquillement sans qu'elle ne se fasse accoster par des dragueurs de seconde zone.

Marchant quelques minutes, dans le parc, elle remarqua plus loin sur le chemin, Madoka qui tenait e bras de Lin. Elle détourna son itinéraire pour ne pas interférer dans leur rendez-vous, mais surtout pour évitez a devoir rendre des comptes sur cette dernière année.

Puis elle réalisa que si Lin se trouvait au Japon, alors Olivier devait aussi y être, sûrement en vacances, car elle imaginait mal le narcissique rouvrir SPR après avoir foutu tout ces employés a la porte et donc dans la rue dans son cas. En tout cas elle pensait qu'aucun de ses amis accepterait de travailler de nouveau avec lu malgré son professionnalisme.

De toute manière, elle avait déjà fait son choix concernant SPR, jamais elle ne reviendrait travailler avec lui, surtout après avoir réaliser certaines choses concernant ces sentiments envers lui. Naru avait raison concernant le fait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, mais il avait faux en prétendant qu'elle était amoureuse d'Eugène.

''Si seulement il savait …'' soupira Mai en continuant son chemin. ''… il me haïrait.''

Puis elle sentit un regard sur elle et se retourna pour voir une personne qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir. La personne semblait elle aussi confuse de la voir, mais ne dit aucun mot, se contentant de se rapprocher de Mai, laissant entre eux seulement deux mètres.

''Mai …'' dit une voix de femme cassée emplie de nombreuses émotions.

''Naru ?'' dit difficilement Mai en ne croyant pas ses yeux.

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Le petit groupe de SPR avaient finalement décidé de se regrouper, car aucun d'entre eux n'avait trouvé la mystérieuse fem-Naru. En parlant de Naru, c'était le seul qui manquait a l'appel, inquiétant Lin qui s'en voulait d'être parti avec Madoka.

''Il ne doit plus être loin.'' tenta de la rassurer Madoka qui se sentait fautive.

''J'espère.'' dit-il simplement.

Ayako et Bô pouvaient sentir l'inquiétude de Lin, et eux aussi mentiraient si ils disaient qu'il n'était pas inquiet pour Olivier. Il avait bien vu que ce dernier faisait des efforts pour être clément avec eux, pour améliorer les relations qu'ils avaient avant son départ. Masako indiquait a Lin qu'elle avait vu Naru marcher en direction du jardin de rose.

 **\\\/\\\/\\\/**

Naru se sentait finalement bien seul, seul dans le parc remplie de couple et d'amis. Il avait beau être intelligent, il n'arrivait pas a bien socialiser avec les autres personnes de son âge. Quand Luella l'avait emmené a un psy pour comprendre la raison de cela, il lui avait parlé que c'était en rapport d'avoir été abandonné par ces parents biologique, et que cette rupture lui avait provoqué un blocage en lui.

Bien sur, il avait complètement démenti, et il ne revu pas une seconde fois cet homme. Mais en ce moment, il se demandait comment sa vie aurait été si il avait accepté d'affronter ce blocage. Eugène serait-il vivant ? Mai et lui auraient déjà été un couple heureux ? Aurait-il eu plein d'amis ? Et surtout, est-ce que Mai l'aurait aimé ?

En parlant de Mai, il vit l'objet de ses pensées au milieu du jardin de rose, regardant en face d'elle portant un visage étonné mais douloureux.

Il allait faire un pas vers elle quand il vit le femme que ses collègues cherchaient activement. Elle avait les cheveux long de la même couleur que les siens, et semblait être aussi de sa hauteur. Elle portait un chemisier blanc sans manche avec un pantalon slim noir. Des ballerines noires et une cravate rouge complétaient la tenue de son sosie féminin.

Puis il les entendit parler, et c'est a ce moment où son cœur se brisa.

 ** _\\\/\\\/\\\/_**

''Eh ! Vous voulez entendre quelques chose de drôle ?'' dit soudainement Yasu en regardant dans le portefeuille. ''Cette fille s'appelle Narumi.''

''Tu plaisante !'' dit Ayako surprise.

''Nope ! On dirait que l'univers adore les coïncidences.'' ri Yasu.

Le reste de l'équipe soupira a la remarque de leur bouffon, ils avaient tellement l'habitude de l'entendre dire des bêtises, qu'il ne le croyaient plus vraiment dans ces moments-là.

 ** _\\\/\\\/\\\/_**

 ** _J'aime bien la fin du chapitre, et surtout le comportement de Yasu. Dommage que personne ne le prend plus au sérieux quand il fait ses blagues. Sinon voyez vous l'intrigue s'épanouir, la grosse révélation dans le prochain chapitre !_**

 ** _Surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


	5. Narumi et Mai

**Ghost Hunt fanfiction**

 **Mon amour éternel**

 ** **Résumé:**** **Une année et demi est passée, Naru est de retour pour continuer SPR là où il l'a laissé, et avouer ses sentiments à Mai. Et si il avait raison le jour du rejet, si Mai ne l'aimait pas en réalité … mais qu'il avait tort en pensant que ses sentiments étaient pour Eugène.**

 ** **Attention: Le manga Ghost Hunt ne m'appartient pas, et personnellement heureusement quelle ne mappartiens pas, sinon je pense qu'un certain personnage méchant avec Mai souffrira souvent.****

''bla bla'' = Discussion

 _ _bla bla = Pensée__

\\\/\\\/\\\/

Chapitre 5 : Narumi et Mai

\\\/\\\/\\\/

Arrivant a l'entrée du jardin de rose, il virent Naru debout de dos, observait quelqu'un … quelqu'un qui se trouvait être Mai. Ils étaient content en ce moment, en plus de retrouvé Naru, ce dernier avait réussi à mettre la main sur Mai. Seulement, ils se demandèrent tous pourquoi ils avaient un mauvais pressentiment au creux de leurs ventres.

Se trouvant derrière Naru, ils virent ce qu'il voyaient et entendirent la même chose que lui à l'insu des jeunes femme inconscientes du public qu'elles avaient.

\\\/\\\/\\\/

''Narumi … que fais-tu ici ?'' demanda Mai étonnée et confuse de revoir la femme. ''Tu n'es pas réelle n'est-ce pas ?''

Mai eu un petit rire amère en se tenant la tête. Ses yeux commençaient à être larmoyant, tandis qu'elle commençait a trembler de peur que ce soit le fantôme de Narumi en face d'elle.

''Mai ! Je pourrais te dire la même chose … je suis bien là.'' dit Narumi en se vexant ne comprenant pas l'inquiétude de Mai. ''Je suis revenu rendre visite a ma mère … rien de plus.''

''Comment va-t-elle ?'' demanda Mai en se calmant.

''Son état de santé est au plus mal, dans le pire des cas, je pense la faire transférer dans un hôpital en Californie pour qu'elle reste près de moi.'' avoua tristement Narumi en essayant de se montrer distante. ''Sinon comment tu vas ?''

''Beaucoup mieux qu'au moment de ton départ.'' rétorqua Mai avec un ton sec, en serrant les dents comme signe de sa colère. ''Je viens d'avoir mon diplôme de fin d'études en étant Major et ayant une moyenne maximal. Je pari que tu t'attendais pas à ça de ma part … après tout je n'étais que la pauvre et inutile Mai !''

''Félicitation, je suis heureuse de voir que tu a su grandir face aux épreuves de la vie.'' sourit sincèrement Narumi faisant ainsi rougir Mai. ''Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux.''

''Pourquoi tu es parti sans dire un mot ?'' lui reprocha Mai en croisant les bras, essayant de retenir le picotement dans ses yeux.

''…'' se tut Narumi l'air coupable.

''Cela va faire 4 ans … 4 ans ! 4 putains d'année merde ! Tu n'as jamais pris contact avec moi depuis …'' se tut Mai en serrant les poings alors que ces larmes coulaient. ''Pourquoi ?''

''C'était le mieux pour toi, après ce que je t'ai fait.'' répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

''Tu n'as rien fait de mal !'' cria Mai en faisait un pas vers Narumi.

''Putain Mai ! J'ai profité de toi cette nuit-là ! T'étais bourrée et j'ai profité de tes faiblesses pour mes désirs !'' s'écria coupable Narumi en reculant d'elle aussi un pas.

''Tu te trompe sur un point, je n'ai jamais consommé d'alcool cette nuit.'' rétorqua Mai avec ferveur et colère. ''Tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, je l'ai voulu !''

''Ne mens pas, tu puais l'alcool …''

''Tu t'es amusé a me laver les cheveux avec de la vodka ! Tu pensais que j'allais sentir quoi !'' s'énerva Mai rougissant en pensant a cette nuit-là.

''Peut-être, mais j'ai profité du fait que tu voulais te sentir aimée pour jouer avec toi.'' avoua faiblement Narumi qui se sentait toujours autant coupable. ''Comment peux-tu m'aimer, me pardonner pour cette nuit-là ?

''Tu te trompe sur un point ... y a bien une chose que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner … c'est que tu sois parti sans me dire au revoir. Tu sais ce que ça fait de se réveiller seule dans un lit, sans l'être aimé a ses cotés.'' rétorqua Mai en lui lançant un regard noir.

''Mai.'' murmura Narumi honteuse.

''Pas un seul instant, je ne repense a cette nuit-là, pas un seul matin j'imagine ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu étais restée.'' déclara Mai en toute honnêteté. ''Je t'ai donné mon cœur, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné le tien ?''

La douleur dans la voix de Mai au moment où elle avait prononcé ces mots, provoqua un soudain pincement au cœur de Narumi, qui commençait a culpabiliser d'avoir, sans le vouloir, fait autant de mal a Mai.

''Mai, tu avais 14 ans, j'en avais 18 ans, je voulais vivre une relation sérieuse, et tu étais une enfant, une enfant qui aurait dû découvrir l'amour dans les bras de jeunes hommes de son âge. Je voulais que tu puisse m'oublier facilement, c'est pour cette raison que je suis partie. C'est pour cette raison que je ne pouvais pas te donner mon cœur.'' expliqua Narumi comme raison pour expliquer son absence.

''Rien ne t'en empêche de me le donner maintenant.'' rétorqua Mai en le regardant avec plein d'espoir.

''Mai … ce n'est pas aussi facile, j'ai changé et tu as changé … tu as sûrement connu d'autres personnes après moi.'' expliqua Narumi en refusant de regarder Mai. ''Il est impossible que tu ne sois pas tombé amoureuse pendant mon absence.''

''En 4 ans, je cru être tombé amoureuse, j'ai cru t'avoir oublié.'' commença Mai. ''Il avait 17 ans, j'en avais 16 ans, donc aucun problème d'age. J'ai attendu presque un an avant de lui avouer mes sentiments, et quand je l'ai fait, rien n'aurait pu me préparer a ça.''

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' s'inquiéta Narumi en remarquant l'amertume de ces mots.

''Moi ou Gêne ? C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Gêne est son frère jumeau, que je ne connaissais que très peu comparé a lui. J'avais beau lui dire que c'est lui que j'aimais, il refusa tout en bloc.'' raconta Mai en regardant le sol. ''Il m'a fait comprendre que c'est impossible que je puisse choisir le mauvais jumeau … mais tu sais … le pire dans tout cette histoire … ce ne sont pas ses mots, ni même son excuse … oh non ! Le pire, c'est que j'ai réalisé que ma déclaration est la pire chose qu'il aurait subi si il m'avait aimé.''

''Comment ça ?''

''La première fois que je l'ai vu … je l'ai surnommé Naru.'' dit simplement Mai en lui souriant tristement alors que les larmes coulaient.

''Tu … après toutes ces années …'' dit-elle confuse en réalisant que Mai ne l'avait jamais oublié.

''Il te ressemblait tellement, je l'ai réalisé quand il m'a rejeté. Il avait raison, je ne l'aimais pas, mais il s'est trompé en croyant que mes sentiments étaient pour son frère.'' pleura Mai qui sentait son cœur se déchirait. ''Je me sentais horrible, pas de lui avoir dit ces mots … non … j'ai eu l'impression de t'avoir trompé … Narumi, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours, même si les années passent même si tu ne veux plus me voir, je t'aimerais en silence juste qu'au jour où tu me verras plus comme une petite sœur inutile, mais comme une personne vivant dans ton cœur.''

Mai regarda dans les yeux Narumi, attendant une réponse, mais l'amour de sa vie était silencieuse, ce qui inquiéta grandement Mai. Puis Mai compris en voyant Narumi qui essayait de ne pas rougir, que ses mots l'avaient touché en plein cœur, et que peut-être, l'amour que Narumi éprouvait pour elle, n'avait jamais disparu.

Mai ri devant le comportement de Narumi, qui maintenant ne pouvait plus cacher correctement le rouge qui montait sur ses joues. Elle avait une main devant sa bouche, en réalisant que son cœur battait trop rapidement, et que la chaleur envahissait son être.

''Tu es si mignonne quand tu rougis !'' ri Mai en séchant ses larmes.

''Quoi ! Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire !'' se reprit Narumi en foudroyant Mai.

''Et tellement tsundere !'' gazouilla Mai.

''Je ne le suis pas !'' se vexa Narumi.

''Timide ?'' proposa Mai qui jouait avec les nerfs de Narumi.

''Encore moins !'' s'écria la concernée en gagnant encore en rouge.

''Pourtant je pense avoir juste.'' dit-elle avec un ton enfantin.

Mai se rapprocha de Narumi, qui reculait en ne sachant pas comment gérer cette nouvelle Mai. Seulement, au bout de quelques pas en arrière, Narumi se trouva bloqué par une haie, et donc devait faire face a Mai.

''Tu sais … ce n'est pas bien de mentir.'' dit Mai en souriant. ''Les menteurs doivent être puni.''

Suite a ça, Mai tira rapidement sur la cravate de Narumi, afin que cette dernière soit a sa hauteur. Puis elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Le baiser aurait pu durer, si Narumi n'avait pas repousser Mai. Elle était rouge comme une tomate et surprise par l'initiative de Mai.

Mai décidait de ne pas s'arrêter là, si elle ne pouvais pas embrasser ses lèvres, elle pouvait encore faire d'autres choses très intéressantes. Mai se mit a mordre Narumi dans le cou, ce qui lui a valu un cri de surprise ressemblant plus à un gémissement de plaisir. Possédée par une soudaine force, Narumi réussi a éloigner Mai de son cou, en la tenant fermement par les épaules.

''On peux discuter sans que tu te comporte comme une perverse !'' rougi Narumi qui avait du mal a respirer.

''Il me semble que tu n'étais pas aussi réactive avant.'' remarqua Mai peu contente d'avoir été interrompu. ''On dirait presque que … Non !''

''Quoi ?!'' s'énerva Narumi en voyant Mai se retenir de rire.

''Ne me dit pas que tu n'as eu aucune relation sexuelle depuis notre nuit ensemble.'' dit Mai de manière cash et peu attentionné.

Narumi ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot ne sorti, puis la referma. Ce petit manège dura quelques fois, montrant que Narumi semblait réfléchir sur sa réponse. Puis elle regarda Mai dans le yeux, mais les détourna au dernier moment, avant de parler.

''Et si c'est le cas ?'' dit-elle d'une petite voix.

''Je me demande comment un fille qui ne pensais qu'a ça quand je l'ai connu a pu finir ainsi ? Aurais-tu une maladie transmissible ?'' se questionne Mai en se tenant le menton.

''Baka !'' s'écria Narumi en lui donnant une pichenette sur le front. ''C'est juste qu'avec les études et mes jobs étudiants, j'avais plus le temps pour les soirées étudiantes … de plus, je ne faisais que repenser a cette nuit avec toi, que j'ai pas vraiment penser a aller draguer.''

Mai eu un grand sourire, aussi lumineux que le soleil, lui montrait bien que son ego venait d'être gonflé a bloc.

''Je suis contente d'avoir laisser une grande marque dans ton esprit.'' taquina Mai.

''Ôte-moi ce stupide sourire de tes lèvres tout de suite.'' ordonna Narumi qui voyais bien que sa copine jouait avec elle.

''Force-moi.'' ri Mai en se collant contre Narumi.

''Avec plaisir.'' dit Narumi en se penchant.

Au moment où Narumi allait embrasser Mai, elle entendit un bruit et regarda par dessus Mai, pour voir un jeune homme les regardaient avec un air déchiré dans les yeux. Puis elle remarqua sa ressemblance avec lui, et compris rapidement qui il était.

Elle allait dire un mot, mais Mai se retourna en direction de la chose qui avait attiré l'attention de Narumi. Cette dernière se figea en voyant Olivier de l'autre coté du jardin, portant sur son visage une émotion qu'elle ne pouvait décrire.

Elle se sentit horrible en comprenant qu'il était revenu pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire face … pas maintenant. Elle lâcha Narumi, et se mit a fuir le jardin en courant tout en pleurant. En traversant le jardin, elle vit les silhouettes de sa famille de substitution, qui semblaient eux aussi avoir vu la scène.

Narumi et Olivier se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux, comme si le temps entre eux s'était arrêté, ils partageaient la même pensée de la situation.

 _Pourquoi ?_

 ** _\\\/\\\/\\\/_**

 ** _Ahahaha ! Personne ne s'attendait à ça ! Hein ! Hein ! Hein ! … c'est plus trop marrant de faire la folle … Soyons sérieux, je n'aime pas l'idée que Naru puisse revenir pour jouer avec le cœur de Mai, alors je préfère que son cœur ai déjà été donné par le passé à une personne qui l'aimera vraiment mais qui n'assumait pas son désir pour une ados._**

 ** _Mais ne vous inquiétez, Naru arrêtera de souffrir, car il est lui aussi fautive dans l'histoire pour quelque chose … mais pour l'instant c'est secret defense ! Faudra attendre._**

 ** _Et surtout ne soyez pas timides mes chers lecteurs, donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Bye bye_**

 ** _Kairy Dream_**


End file.
